L'héritier des Brandel
by Kisara Hamagasaki
Summary: Lucy est malade. Pour l'aider à payer son loyer, Natsu et Happy partent accomplir une mission dans le prestigieux manoir de la famille Brandel, la famille la plus riche de tout Fiore. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Natsu ne s'attendait pas en entrant dans cet univers raffiné et luxueux, c'est de retrouver des traces de son passé. L'heure des révélations a sonné.
1. Petit incident au mont Hakobe

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Après vous avoir délaissé pendant deux semaines pour cause d'examens, Kisara Hamagasaki est de retour et dans un nouveau répertoire: celui de Fairy Tail !**

**Chose promise, chose due ! (Et dans les temps)  
><strong>

**Je dois vous avouer que j'ai découvert ce manga que très tardivement (l'an dernier pour être précis) et que j'ai tout de suite adoré. La fiction que vous allez lire est la deuxième fic que j'ai réussi à finir depuis mes débuts d'auteurs. Je sais, il n'y a pas de quoi être fière mais si vous jetiez un œil sur mon ordi, vous verriez au moins une vingtaine de fic en cours d'écriture, sans compter les feuilles volantes qui forment une jolie tour près de mon lit faute de place sur le bureau.**

**L'héritier des Brandel est elle-même en cours de réécriture, alors je prendrai plus de temps que d'habitude pour la publier. Elle se déroule entre l'arc d'Oracion Seis et celui d'Edoras.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em>L'héritier des Brandel<em>

Chapitre 1: Petit incident au mont Hakobe

_**- Hurlement du Dragon!**_

Le dernier des Balkans du mont Hakobe, retomba dans la neige complétement grillé.

- Super travail Natsu, s'écria Lucy. Ça en fait douze de notre côté.

- Aye, on a bien bossé aujourd'hui, dit Happy.

- Beau travail vous trois, dit Erza qui venait de les rejoindre vêtue de son armure polaire qui résistait au froid. De mon côté, j'en ai eu vingt-trois.

- Et moi neuf, dit Grey en caleçon.

- Rhabilles-toi, cria la constellationniste en lui envoyant un superbe coup de pied dans le ventre.

- Cela nous fait quarante-quatre. Il nous en manque encore un à battre et on pourra rentrer à la guilde.

- Est-ce qu'on peut y aller maintenant, je suis en train de geler sur place, dit la blonde. Je n'aurai pas dû utiliser Horologuim aussi tôt.

Leur travail du jour était de vaincre quarante-cinq de ses singes afin de limiter leur population, sinon, ils descendaient des montagnes pour aller en ville. Macao s'était déjà occupé de la même mission l'année d'avant. Lucy n'arrivait pas à croire que cela faisait seulement un an qu'elle avait rencontré Natsu et que sa vie avait pris un nouveau tournant. Cela faisait un an qu'elle était une mage de Fairy Tail.

- Il a dû s'enfuir depuis le début du combat. On aura beaucoup de chance si la peur de tomber sur Erza ne l'ai pas conduit de l'autre côté de la montagne.

C'est à ce moment-là que le singe sorti de la neige et attrapa Lucy.

- Belle femelle à moi !

- Ce n'est pas vrai, ils sont tous pervers ma parole, s'écria la jeune fille alors qu'elle était emmenée dans le blizzard.

- Elle a vraiment du succès avec les singes, dit Happy alors que la silhouette de la jeune fille disparaissait de leur champ de vision.

- Allons-y, s'écria Natsu. Allons (encore) sauver Lucy des griffes de ce singe!

Le Balkan avait emmené Lucy sur un des rares plateaux du mont Hakobe. Et maintenant, il entamait une drôle de danse qui ressemblait étrangement au celles des pratiques vaudous.

- Ils sont embêtants ces humains. Ils trouveront pas ma femelle.

C'est alors qu'il se mit à creuser un trou … pour enterrer Lucy vivante. La jeune constellationniste essaya de se débattre, mais le froid engourdissait progressivement ses membres.

Le singe l'avait déjà enterrée jusqu'aux épaules quand il reçut un coup de poing enveloppé de flammes derrière la tête. Il fit un long vol plané telle une étoile filante dans le ciel.

- Et de quarante-cinq, annonça Natsu. Tout va bien Lucy ?

- Eh Lucy, tu es toute bleue, ajouta Happy

- Bien sûr que non, ça ne va pas bien ! Je suis en train de me transformer en produit surgelé. Vous attendez le dégel pour me sortir de là ou quoi ?

_Quelques instants plus tard_

- À chaque fois tu nous fais le coup Lucy, dit Natsu. Tu montes au mont Hakobe en petite tenue et tu fini clouée au lit.

- Aye, fit Happy. Mais j'aime bien quand tu es malade car dans ces moments-là, tu es trop faible pour nous chasser de ton appartement.

Après le travail, Lucy était rentrée directement chez elle pour se soigner. Mais le chasseur de dragon était venu lui apporter sa part de la récompense. C'était une bonne action… sauf que maintenant, lui et son chat bleu s'incrustaient. Tandis que Happy cherchait un coin où faire ses griffes, Natsu était assis au bord du lit en train de chauffer une tasse de lait avec un seul doigt. La pauvre constellationniste se trouvait enfouie sous trois couches de couvertures.

- Mais c'est aussi un peu de notre faute, continua Natsu. On n'aurait pas dût te laisser si longtemps entre les mains de ce Balkan. On peut dire qu'il t'a bien refroidie. Mais on va bien s'occuper de toi jusqu'à que tu sois complétement rétablie. Ça va ? Tu as assez chaud ou tu as besoin d'une autre couverture ?

- Mmmmmmh!

- Je n'ai rien comprit, tu peux répéter?

- J'ÉTOUFFE AVEC TOUTES CES COUVERTURES!

L'instant d'après, Lucy reprit son souffle bruyamment comme si elle était restée en apnée. Elle réfléchissait à un moyen de les faire sortir d'ici. Natsu était plein de bonnes intentions, mais c'est dans ces moments-là qu'elle manque à chaque fois de mourir des " soins spécial Natsu ". Ce genre de pratique ne devait en aucun tomber entre de mauvaises mains, sinon, le monde courrait à sa perte.

- Natsu, c'est très gentil de prendre soin de moi, mais je n'ai besoin que de quelques jours de repos. En attendant, si tu veux m'aider, est-ce que tu pourrais faire un travail à ma place? Je dois bientôt payer mon loyer et il me manque encore mille joyaux. Tu me rendrais ce service?

- Bien sûr Lucy, dit-il avec un grand sourire, satisfait de rendre service.

-oOo-

Le lendemain, Natsu et Happy regardèrent un travail qui pourrait aller pour compléter le loyer de la constellationniste.

- Prenons celui-là, proposa le chat bleu.

- Une demande pour retrouver un animal de compagnie égaré? Et on est payé sept mille joyaux!

- Super, on le prend! Avec ce qui nous restera, on pourra acheter du poisson.

Le chasseur de dragon prit l'annonce et la fit valider auprès du maître.

- Alors comment va Lucy, demanda le vieux Makarov. Je ne l'ai pas vue rentrer hier.

- Elle a pris un sacré coup de froid. Elle va rester au lit pendant quelques jours. Pendant ce temps, je vais l'aider à boucler ses fins de mois.

- Tu as bien fait mon petit Natsu. Ça se voit que tu tiens beaucoup à elle, comme tout le monde ici.

Natsu ne releva pas. Il prit son sac à dos et entreprit de se diriger vers la gare. Les paroles du maître de la guilde tournaient sans arrêt en boucle dans sa tête. Il avait de la peine à savoir où Makarov voulait en venir. Mais il dût arrêter de penser car il venait de se rendre compte qu'il venait de monter dans un train, et en plus, celui qui allait dans la direction inverse.

- OH NON, C'EST PAS VRAI!

* * *

><p><strong>Alors comment vous trouvez ?<strong>

**Laissez-moi vos impressions (bonnes ou mauvaises) ou alors vos questions. Je vous répondrai rapidement. ^^**

**Comme à chaque fin de chapitre, je tiens à remercier mes deux amies et correctrices: Yume et Midori pour leur travail vite fait bien fait!**

**Je fais aussi un petit coucou à ma folle aux hamsters qui se reconnaîtra sans aucun doute et je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre sans faute !**

**Bonne fête de Pâques !**

**Kisara Hamagasaki**


	2. Le manoir des Brandel

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Après avoir disparu pendant plus de deux mois, Kisara Hamagasaki est enfin de retour !**

**Tout comme nombre d'entre vous, j'ai eu des examens importants à préparer durant ces deux derniers mois et du coup, je n'ai plus eu le temps de me concentrer sur mes fanfictions. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses, à vous lecteurs, qui attendiez le prochain chapitre de ne pas vous avoir prévenus avant.**

**Mais maintenant revenons sur une note plus joyeuse. Maintenant que j'ai fini mes cours, mon rythme de publication va être nettement amélioré. Je pense publier les chapitres à deux ou trois semaines d'intervalle mais pas plus.  
><strong>

**Je vous laisse maintenant déguster ce chapitre et je vous retrouve en bas.**

**Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2: Le manoir des Brandel<span>

Cela prit plus de temps que prévu, mais ils arrivèrent finalement à Meresia, la ville la plus chère de tout Fiore. Toute famille de la noblesse ou possédant une grande fortune se devait d'avoir au moins une demeure à Meresia.

- Bon, dit Natsu. Notre client se trouve dans un manoir un peu en dehors de la ville.

Natsu regarda autour de lui, cherchant la direction qu'il devait prendre. Mais la ville, juste par l'ambiance, ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait connu. Les rues étaient trop propres, trop ordonnées. Les passants, richement vêtu, marchaient d'une allure noble et regardaient le Salamander d'un air hautin. Il y avait même une personne qui lui avait lancé une pièce, le prenant pour un mendiant. Abandonnant l'idée de demander son chemin, il acheta un plan de la région (à un prix exorbitant pour un simple bout de papier).

- C'est ici Happy, dit-il en montrant une rue sur le plan. L'avenue des flamboyants. Le manoir que nous cherchons doit sûrement se trouver au bout.

Ils marchèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure avant d'enfin sortir de la ville. Natsu soupira de soulagement. Rien qu'en marchant dans ces rues, il avait reçu cent Joyaux et Happy un " ne t'approche pas de lui, tu ne sais pas où il a traîné " quand une petite fille avait voulu le regarder de plus près. Heureusement, la banlieue était moins fréquentée et il y avait de plus en plus de grandes résidences comme des manoirs avec de grands terrains tous plus magnifiques les uns que les autres avec des entrées tantôt surchargées de richesses, tantôt loufoques. Il lui fallut un moment avant de trouver le portail richement décoré du manoir Brandel.

- Wouaaah! C'est immense, fit Happy.

- On fait comment pour nous annoncer ?

Le chasseur de dragon avait à peine terminé sa phrase que le portail s'ouvrit, laissant la place à un majordome impeccable, des cheveux noirs parfaitement tirés en arrière et une paire de lunettes rondes.

- Que puis-je pour vous Monsieur, demanda-t-il.

- Je viens pour l'annonce. Je suis Natsu Dragnir un mage de Faire Tail.

- En effet. J'avais été prévenu de votre visite. Monsieur le comte et Madame la comtesse se sont malheureusement absentés pour le moment. Mais entrez donc. Je vais vous conduire au salon. Monsieur et Madame m'ont laissé des ordres précis vous concernant. Ils vous expliqueront eux-mêmes votre travail, en attendant, vous êtes considérés comme un invité. Veuillez me suivre.

Natsu le suivit dans l'immense propriété qui devait faire au moins une quarantaine d'hectares. Le jardin à la française était parfaitement entretenu, les arbres et arbustes et même le gazon donnaient l'impression d'être taillés avec une précision d'un dixième de millimètre. Il n'y avait pas la moindre imperfection. Il y avait aussi des fontaines qui représentaient principalement des oiseaux, des lions ou des chevaux. Et ils avaient même leur propre lac privé.

C'est au bord de ce lac que se trouvait le manoir. Il était encore plus grand et plus impressionnant que celui du comte Everlue. Au moment de passer la porte d'entrée, le majordome se retourna vers le mage et regarda bizarrement Happy qui se trouvait sur les épaules de son ami.

- Je suis désolé Monsieur, mais les animaux ne sont pas admis à l'intérieur.

- Happy n'est pas un animal, s'écria Natsu. C'est mon ami et mon partenaire !

- Aye! Je ne resterai pas dehors, fit le chat bleu en montrant la marque dans son dos. Moi aussi je suis un mage !

- Je suis sincèrement désolé Monsieur Dragnir. Je n'avais pas deviné que Monsieur Happy était le partenaire de Monsieur.

Natsu se méfia de ce majordome qui n'avait même pas bronché quand Happy avait parlé alors que même certains mages s'en étonnaient. Et puis cette odeur, il l'avait déjà sentie quelque part, mais où?

Le majordome fit une profonde courbette, les invitant à entrer. Les deux mages de Fairy Tail restèrent bouche bée devant le splendide intérieur du manoir. L'escalier qui se séparait en deux au milieu était fait du marbre blanc le plus pure. Les dalles parfaitement lustrées permettaient de voir dedans son reflet. Le lustre qui pendait au-dessus de leur tête était entièrement en cristal.

- Par ici, Messieurs, fit le serviteur en leur ouvrant une double porte qui donnait sur un magnifique salon richement décoré de meubles de grandes valeurs, de miroirs et de vases et autres objets finement réalisés.

- Veuillez attendre ici le retour de Monsieur le comte et de Madame la comtesse. Désirez-vous boire quelque chose en attendant ?

- Oui, je prendrai bien un grand verre de jus de fruits.

- Et un poisson pour moi, ajouta Happy. Cru de préférence.

Le majordome prit congé d'eux en silence et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le verre de Natsu et un beau saumon arc-en-ciel joliment présenté sur une assiette recouverte d'une cloche en argent. Le chat bleu n'en revenait pas : c'était le poisson le plus cher du royaume. Il le savoura ce poisson, comme il n'en avait jamais savouré auparavant.

- Voilà. Désirez-vous autre chose ?

- Non merci, ça va pour l'instant, dit Natsu avant de boire son verre à grandes gorgées.

Le majordome se retira et laissa les deux mages de Fairy Tail se reposer du voyage. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Natsu entendit des voix de l'autre côté de la porte. Apparemment le comte était rentré.

- Merci de nous avoir prévenu Steven, dit une voix masculine. Je vais m'en occuper seul Mère. Montez donc vous reposer.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur un jeune homme qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge que Natsu ou bien, légèrement plus jeune. À première vue, il avait l'air ouvert et très sympathique. Il avait des cheveux bruns mi-longs qui descendaient sur ses épaules, des yeux bleus et un petit air qui rappelait quelque chose au chasseur de dragon, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Bonjour, dit le jeune homme en serrant la main de Natsu. Je me présente, je suis le comte Laurent Brandel. C'est ma mère, la comtesse, qui a fait appel à votre guilde, mais elle est très fatiguée et je vous expliquerais donc votre travail à sa place.

- Enchanté. Je suis Natsu Dragnir et voici Happy. Nous sommes de Fairy Tail.

Le comte sortit de sa poche un petit calepin pleins de photos et en tendit une à Natsu. Le chasseur de dragon l'observa. Une petite fille dans les huit ans y était représentée, posant sagement devant le grand escalier de l'entrée avec un petit chien blanc tout frisé. La fillette ressemblait beaucoup au comte.

- Voici ma petite sœur Catherine et Snowly son petit chien, expliqua le jeune comte. Il a disparu il y a maintenant une semaine et depuis ma sœur est très malheureuse et ne sort plus de sa chambre. Nous avons déjà lancé des recherches pendant plusieurs jours mais sans résultat. Pouvez-vous retrouver Snowly pour elle s'il vous plaît ?

- Sans problème, dit Natsu. Mais il me faudrait un objet qui porte son odeur.

- Oui, bien sûr. Suivez-moi.

Le Salamander suivit le comte dans le dédale de couloirs et de salon. Ils tournaient sans arrêt et il perdit rapidement l'orientation. Il ne savait même plus dans quelle partie du manoir il se trouvait. Le comte Laurent guida Natsu au premier étage jusqu'à une porte close. Il frappa légèrement quelques coups et attendit, mais il n'y eut pas de réponse. Grâce à ses sens très aiguisés, Natsu entendit une petite respiration.

- Catherine, demanda Laurent. C'est moi. Ouvre. Il y a deux mages de Fairy Tail qui sont là pour retrouver Snowly. J'aurai besoin d'un de ses objets.

Il n'y eut aucun mouvement, puis des bruits de pas et enfin la porte s'entrouvrit. Natsu vit juste la moitié du visage de la petite fille. Elle avait les mêmes yeux bleus que son frère aîné.

- C'est son collier, dit-elle d'une petite voix en dévoilant une toute petite partie du collier de cuir rose. Je vous en prie Monsieur le mage, retrouvez ma Snowly.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Natsu. On va retrouver Snowly. Je te le ramènerai personnellement. Je t'en fais la promesse.

De ce qu'il vit de la petite fille, Natsu put deviner un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle referma ensuite doucement la porte.

- Je vous prie d'excuser ma sœur, dit le jeune comte alors qu'ils redescendaient dans le salon. Elle est très timide avec les étrangers.

- Ce n'est rien, assura le chasseur de dragon. Elle est jeune, alors elle en a encore le droit.

Laurent le conduisit ensuite dans le jardin arrière, l'endroit où le chiot avait été vu pour la dernière fois. Natsu sentit plusieurs fois l'odeur du collier pour bien la retenir. En effet, il sentait bien la trace du chiot, mais l'odeur était très ténue, comme si quelque chose l'avait mal balayée.

- Est-ce que vous avez eu de la pluie ou du mauvais temps depuis sa disparition, demanda la mage de feu.

- Oui, le lendemain de la disparition, il y a eu quelques rafales de vent, mais sinon, le temps est resté inchangé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je suis navré de vous laisser là, mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Si vous avez le moindre problème, vous pouvez vous adresser à Steven.

Dès qu'il fut rentré à l'intérieur, Natsu se mit au travail. L'odeur était faible, mais encore traçable. Il la suivit jusqu'au bord du lac, le long de la plage de galets. Elle conduisit ensuite vers les bois. Décidément, ce travail était bien facile pour lui. Il aurait bientôt fini de payer le loyer de Lucy.

Au bout d'un moment, l'odeur se fit plus forte, donc plus récente. Il approchait du but. La piste s'éloignait de plus en plus du manoir au lieu de partir dans tous les sens comme l'aurait fait un chien perdu. Il le retrouva finalement attaché à une branche d'arbre. La semaine qu'il venait de passer dehors avait recouvert son poil blanc et frisé de terre et de boue. Mais le plus étrange était qu'il y avait deux bols à côté de lui, pour l'eau et un peu de nourriture. Natsu le détacha tandis que Happy restait en retrait. Son compagnon avait beau être membre de Fairy Tail, un chat reste un chat et se méfie des chiens qu'ils soient de tous poils et de toutes tailles.

- Je me demande qui l'a attaché ici et pourquoi les gens du manoir ne l'ont pas vu, demanda Natsu.

Dès que le chiot fut libéré, il sauta dans les bras du chasseur de dragon et se mit à lui lécher le visage.

- Tu devras bien te laver le visage une fois rentré, dit le chat bleu d'un air dégoûté.

- C'est bon Happy. En tout cas, on a terminé notre boulot. Demain au plus tard, on sera de retour à Magnolia.

Une fois rentrés au manoir, ils furent accueillis par Steven et deux servantes qui guettaient leur retour.

- Que les dieux soient loués, vous l'avez retrouvé, dit-il en les accueillant les bras ouverts. Où donc se trouvait-il, demanda-t-il.

- Dans la forêt, près de la bordure Est de la propriété. Je suis surpris que vous n'ayez pas cherché par là et encore plus de l'avoir retrouvé attaché.

- Il a sûrement été la cible d'un kidnappeur. Cela nous arrive malheureusement assez souvent. Dans notre milieu, les enfants et les animaux de compagnies sont les plus visés car il est plus facile de les attirer hors du regard de leurs parents et propriétaires. Ces derniers sont souvent prêts à dépenser des sommes astronomiques pour les récupérer. Mais maintenant, Snowly est de retour. Donnez-le-moi, je vais le remettre à sa maîtresse qui sera toute heureuse de le revoir.

- Je préférerai le lui rendre moi-même. J'en ai fait la promesse. Et je ne reviens jamais dessus.

- Comme il vous plaira Monsieur. Je vais prévenir Monsieur le comte et Mademoiselle Catherine.

Le majordome s'en alla, laissant Natsu et Happy seuls dans le salon avec le chiot. Ce majordome était louche pour le mage de feu. Il ne savait pas en quoi, c'était seulement une intuition. Quelques instants plus tard, Laurent descendit avec la petite Catherine. La jeune fille sauta de joie en retrouvant Snowly. Maintenant qu'il la voyait, Natsu pouvait voir que la fillette ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son grand frère.

- Eh bien, dit Laurent en serrant la main de Natsu. C'était vite fait, bien fait Monsieur Dragnir.

- Ce n'était rien, dit Natsu en riant.

- Cathy, tu n'as pas quelque chose à dire à Monsieur Dragnir?

- Je vous remercie Monsieur Dragnir, dit-elle en lui décrochant un large sourire avec quelques dents de lait perdues.

- C'est trois fois rien, dit le Salamander en riant. Mais tu peux m'appeler Natsu.

Au milieu des réjouissances, Steven entra dans le salon et murmura des paroles à l'oreille de Laurent.

- On dirait que ma mère veut vous remercier personnellement, dit ce dernier.

Il mena Natsu et Happy tandis que Catherine allait donner un bain à Snowly. Ils montèrent jusqu'aux appartements de maître. La pièce était éclairée faiblement par un lustre orné de petites bougies suspendu au plafond. Le Salamander dût se faire violence pour ne pas goûter les petites flammèches. Les rideaux de la fenêtre étaient tirés, mais Natsu pouvait deviner une forme humaine assise dans le grand lit.

- Je vous remercie d'avoir ramené le chien de ma fille jeune homme. Je suis la comtesse Gladys Brandel. Et vous, comment vous appelez-vous?

- Je suis Natsu Dragnir, mage de Fairy Tail.

- Approchez un peu, que je voie votre visage.

Natsu fit ce qu'elle demandait et se plaça sous le lustre qui l'éclairait complétement.

- C'est toi Claude, s'écria la comtesse.

Natsu ne comprenait pas, mais cette femme l'avait sans doute confondu. En tout cas, elle était en train de sortir précipitamment des couvertures et s'avança vers lui.

- Laurent ouvre les rideaux, ordonna-t-elle rapidement à son fils.

Dès que la lumière du jour entra dans la pièce, il n'en crut pas ses yeux. La femme qui se tenait devant lui était dans la quarantaine, très belle avec des yeux bleus comme des saphirs, les mêmes que Laurent. Elle avait quelques rides, mais cela ne la rendait que plus impressionnante. Le moindre de ses mouvements était plein d'élégance et de raffinerie. Ces détails n'intéressaient pas Natsu. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour ses cheveux. Roses. Aussi roses que les siens. Un large sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de la comtesse et elle porta sa main jusqu'à une chaîne d'argent autour de son cou où une bague y était accrochée.

- Oui, dit-elle. C'est bien toi! Tu ressembles tellement à ton père.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors qu'en pensez-vous, je suis sadique hein?<strong>

**Si votre réponse est "oui", qu'est-ce que ça donnera au prochain chapitre qui lèvera le voile sur de nombreux mystères.**

**Je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre qui arrivera... je ne sais pas quand mais d'ici à la mi-juillet au plus tard, alors restez attentifs.**

**Kisara Hamagasaki**


	3. Le récit de Gladys 1ère partie

**Bonjour, bonjour c'est encore moi !**

**Je suis rapide maintenant n'est-ce pas? Mais il n'y a pas que moi: mes superbes correctrices sont maintenant en vacances et elles travaillent à la vitesse de la lumière! Je tiens à les remercier car cela fait maintenant près de six mois qu'elles corrigent mes textes tout en travaillant sur leurs propres fictions et elles font un travail remarquable.  
><strong>

**Alors un grand merci à Altair-Ezio-Two Assassins (anciennement Midori) et Sagami Sora (anciennement Yume) toutes deux inscrites sur ce site.  
><strong>

**Je vous laisse maintenant avec la première partie des révélations sur les origines de Natsu. Au début je pensait en faire qu'un seul chapitre, mais il devenait tellement long que j'ai décidé de le diviser en deux (un peu comme les derniers films d'Harry Potter et de Twilight, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes encore loin de la fin).  
><strong>

**Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus pour l'instant. Je vais vous laisser découvrir tout cela gentiment.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3: Le récit de Gladys (1ère partie)<span>

- Oui, dit-elle. C'est bien toi! Tu ressembles tellement à ton père.

Les dernières paroles de la comtesse tournaient en boucle dans la tête de Natsu. Elle connaissait son père et elle lui ressemblait. Il y avait plusieurs possibilités à cette scène, toutes plus folles les unes que les autres, mais une seule tenait vraiment la route. Cette femme qui se trouvait devant lui serait donc sa mère ? Alors, il avait de vrais parents. Mais maintenant il se posait beaucoup de questions sur lui. Qui était son père ? Pourquoi s'était-il retrouvé tout seul dans la forêt quand il était bébé ? L'avaient-ils abandonné ? Et si oui, pourquoi ? Quand Ignir était parti, pendant un moment, il s'est demandé comment auraient pu être ses parents biologiques. Étaient-ils mages eux aussi? Ou bien commerçants?

Mais une voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il n'y avait pas de preuve qu'il était son fils en dehors de la couleur de ses cheveux. Il aurait voulu dire: « c'est moi Maman ». Mais, si elle ne l'était pas, alors il se serait donné de faux espoirs pour rien. Et cela recommencerait, comme avec Ignir. Dès qu'il entendait le mot dragon ou salamandre, il espérait à chaque fois qu'il le retrouverait et à chaque fois, il rentrait bredouille. Il fit alors la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire : se protéger d'une autre déception.

- Je suis désolé Madame la comtesse, dit le Salamander. Mais je crois que vous me confondez avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il fit demi-tour. Cela ne servait plus à rien de rester ici. Autant rentrer à la guilde, chez lui, sa vraie famille.

- Non, s'écria Gladys. Je sais que c'est toi ! Tu as une marque de naissance dans le cou, juste au-dessus de ton épaule gauche.

Le chasseur de dragon s'arrêta net. Personne n'avait vu cette marque en dehors de Happy car elle était dissimulée par son écharpe. Comment aurait-elle su ?

- Je te chatouillais là. Tu n'arrêtais pas de rire, continua la femme.

Natsu se retourna et la regarda. C'était elle, pour de vrai. C'était sa mère biologique. Doucement, elle posa sa main sur la joue du Salamander. Elle était douce et chaude.

- Maman …

Il n'avait jamais prononcé ce mot auparavant. Cela lui fit un drôle d'effet de prime abord, mais plus il regardait la comtesse, plus il était persuadé que ce titre était fait pour elle.

- Mon fils …

Gladys allait prendre Natsu dans ses bras, mais ce dernier échappa à son étreinte. Il avait peut-être retrouvé sa mère, mais maintenant il avait plein de questions sans réponses qui faisaient surface dans sa tête.

- Je voudrai savoir une chose, dit-il. Pourquoi je me suis retrouvé tout seul en pleine forêt ?

L'expression de Gladys changea immédiatement. Son visage se durcit, elle serra les dents et ses doigts se crispèrent.

- C'est une longue histoire et elle n'est pas très glorieuse. Peut-être devrions-nous nous installer plus confortablement.

Gladys s'assied sur le bord du lit tandis que Laurent prenait place sur la chaise dans un coin de la chambre. Lui aussi était intrigué par l'histoire de son " nouveau " frère. Natsu lui resta debout, aussi raide qu'un pilier et Happy aussi.

- Cela s'est passé, raconta la comtesse. Il y a maintenant plus de vingt ans. Comme toutes les filles de bonnes familles, j'étais destinée à un mariage arrangé avec ton père Laurent. Mais avant que je ne l'apprenne, j'aimais passionnément un autre homme: Claude Zakron, l'un des jardiniers de mon père.

_Flash-Back_

La jeune comtesse Gladys Brandel marchait dans le jardin par un bel été chaud. Elle aimait beaucoup s'y promener les jours de beau temps car les fleurs paraissaient encore plus belles. C'est alors que la jeune femme sentit des bras entourer sa taille, son corps musclé dans son dos et un souffle chaud contre sa nuque.

- Claude. Il ne faut pas faire ça, si mon père nous voyait.

- Il n'est toujours pas rentré. Et tu ne tenais pas ce genre de discours la nuit dernière.

- La nuit dernière était une erreur. Nous n'aurions jamais dû le faire ...

Doucement, Gladys se retourna pour faire face à son amant. Ses cheveux, toujours en bataille, étaient châtain foncé et faisaient penser à du chocolat. Ses yeux noisette lui donnaient l'impression de se perdre dans les bois à chaque fois qu'elle plongeait son regard dedans.

Claude était l'un des nombreux jardiniers de son père. Il travaillait à son service depuis près de cinq ans. Au début, Gladys ne l'avait pas beaucoup apprécié pour son caractère trop exubérant et ses manières trop familières avec elle. Depuis leur rencontre, il l'avait toujours traitée comme une fille normale et non comme sa maîtresse. Cela l'avait exaspérée, mais finalement elle s'était attachée à cet homme de trois ans son aîné et se surprenait même à chercher sa compagnie. Et après, plus encore.

- … mais je deviendrai folle si tu ne m'embrasses pas maintenant.

Claude prit avec douceur ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Ils se séparèrent seulement quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas arriver dans leur direction.

- Mademoiselle Gladys ?

Claude se dissimula rapidement derrière un buisson tandis que la jeune noble mettait un peu d'ordre dans sa coiffure et se concentrait sur un plant de rosiers à côté d'elle. Une servante ne tarda pas à apparaître et s'inclina respectueusement.

- Mademoiselle, fit-elle. Votre père est rentré de son voyage d'affaire et vous demande tout de suite dans son bureau.

- Très bien. Dites-lui que j'arrive dans un instant.

- Je suis désolée, mais Monsieur votre père insiste pour que vous vous présentiez immédiatement.

Gladys prit le chemin du manoir sans pour autant se retourner une dernière fois et regarder l'homme qu'elle aimait sortir la tête de son buisson. Elle lui fit un petit signe d'au revoir et rentra à l'intérieur. Elle avait l'air sereine à l'extérieur, mais elle sentait la panique la prendre. Que lui voulait-il si rapidement après son retour ? Connaissait-il sa liaison avec Claude ? Elle espérait que non. Son père était très intransigeant et serait capable de les séparer à jamais, ou pire.

Une fois dans le bureau, elle attendit sagement que son père prenne la parole. Il l'avait éduquée de cette manière, il devait toujours parler le premier.

- Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai fait venir, demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

- Je l'ignore père.

- Mon vieil ami, John D'Orthoine m'a demandé l'autorisation de te marier à son fils aîné, Francis D'Orthoine. Comme tu le sais, la famille D'Orthoine possède toute une chaîne de casinos répartis dans tout le Royaume ainsi que tout le parc d'attraction d'Akane. Leurs affaires sont plus que florissantes, alors j'ai tout de suite accepté. Par cette alliance, il deviendra le nouveau comte Brandel et perpétuera notre lignée et sa fortune combinée à la nôtre sera la plus imposante de tout Fiore. Nous avons décidé que ton mariage aura lieu dans quatre mois. Ce sera le plus grand mariage de tous les temps, les deux familles les plus riches de Fiore vont s'unir. Tout le monde viendra.

Gladys resta silencieuse durant tout le discours de son père. Elle savait que ce jour allait venir, mais elle ne s'attendait à ce qu'il arrive si vite. Elle avait espéré avoir encore une ou deux années de répit aux côtés de Claude. Mais le ton de son père laissait clairement deviner qu'il ne lui demandait pas son avis. Elle prononça donc la seule phrase qu'elle était en droit de prononcer en cet instant.

- J'en serai ravie Père, dit-elle avec un petit sourire triste.

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Tout le monde écoutait attentivement la comtesse. Natsu était resté sans bouger tout le long du récit, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Laurent non plus ne bougeait pas. Seuls ses yeux faisaient des allers retours entre sa mère et le mage de Fairy Tail, cherchant des points communs entre eux. Et il en voyait. D'abord les cheveux, c'était évident. Mais il y avait des mimiques qu'il avait remarquées plus tôt, des petits gestes infimes qu'il avait remarqué tant de fois chez sa mère quand elle était heureuse ou gênée et qu'il retrouvait chez le garçon qui se tenait devant lui.

- Le mois suivant, continua Gladys. J'ai appris que j'étais enceinte de Claude. Je ne voulais pas avorter mais je ne pouvais pas non plus cacher ma grossesse. Avec lui, nous avons eu l'idée d'un plan. Celui de s'enfuir avec lui en faisant passer cela pour un enlèvement. Nous sommes partis nous cacher dans le seul endroit où mon père ne pourrait pas nous retrouver : loin de la civilisation. Nous avons donc marché longtemps dans la forêt et nous y avons construit notre propre maison, nous chassions et récoltions tout ce dont nous avions besoin. Nous y sommes restés, vivant pauvrement de notre travail mais heureux. Claude était très habile de ses mains. Avec un simple couteau, il nous taillait des ustensiles et toutes sortes d'objets. Ce n'était pas mon cas et j'avais plutôt tendance à tout casser.

_Flash-Back_

Cela faisait maintenant cinq mois que Gladys s'était enfuie du manoir et jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien. La jeune fille se sentait libre comme l'air après tant d'années passées au manoir, soumise aux règles du manoir, surveillée tous les jours par le manoir. Ici, elle était avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, dans la maison qu'ils avaient fabriquée eux-mêmes. Située aux pieds d'une montagne, leur demeure se trouvait dissimulée au cœur d'une forêt. Une rivière coulait à seulement quelques mètres d'eux. Pour Gladys, cet endroit était tout simplement paradisiaque. Elle se levait tôt, avait des tâches quotidiennes à faire, mais elle ne s'en plaignait jamais. Elle n'avait plus besoin de porter des robes somptueuses, elle était simplement vêtue d'une robe légère tâchée sur le bas, raccommodée maladroitement à certains endroits.

Assise sur un tronc devant sa chère maison, elle observait Claude apporter la dernière touche à un bol en bois. Très appliqué, il passait la lame de son couteau sur le récipient avec la précision d'un chirurgien. Gladys posa sa main sur son ventre qui s'arrondissait de plus en plus. Encore trois mois à attendre, pensa-t-elle. J'ai hâte qu'il arrive.

- Voilà c'est fini, dit-il en observant le bol de tous les côtés. Ce soir, nous pourrons manger de la soupe.

Il passa le bol à la jeune fille afin qu'elle puisse l'admirer et l'embrassa au sommet du crâne.

- Essaye de ne pas le casser celui-là, dit-il d'un ton amusé.

- Crétin ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il s'est cassé pendant que je le lavais. C'est toi qui l'avais taillé trop fin. Ouille !

- Que se passe-t-il, demanda Claude paniqué tandis que la jeune femme posait les mains sur son ventre.

- Il m'a donné un coup, dit-elle. C'est le cinquième depuis ce matin.

- Eh bien, il semblerait que notre fils soit un vrai petit bagarreur. Il ne peut pas passer une journée sans donner des coups.

- Et si c'était une fille, protesta Gladys. Une fille bagarreuse ce n'est pas très mignon.

- Le jeune homme passa à son tour la main sur le ventre rebondi de Gladys, il sentit alors un autre coup.

- Peu importe que ce soit un garçon ou une fille, du moment qu'il soit en bonne santé, dit Claude. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il aura du répondant.

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Gladys rit doucement à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Mais le rire se tut et son visage se referma brusquement. Laurent cru voir l'espace d'un instant une larme briller au coin de son œil.

- Un beau jour, tu es finalement arrivé et c'était le plus beau jour de notre vie. Tu étais tout frêle, tout mignon et tu me réclamais sans cesse à manger. Mais six mois après, le bonheur s'est transformé en cauchemar.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, je vous avais dit que je serai sadique lors du dernier chapitre. C'est chose faite désormais.<strong>

**Je vais me dépêcher de terminer la deuxième partie comme ça vous pourrez l'avoir très vite !**

**A tout bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.**

**Kisara Hamagasaki**


	4. Le récit de Gladys 2e partie

**Bonsoir à tous (ou bonjour si c'est le jour chez vous. Chez moi, mon réveille m'indique 22h30), c'est encore Kisara Hamagasaki !  
><strong>

**Cette fois encore je suis dans les temps (mais pour combien de temps encore?). Je vous rassure, j'ai encore de la marge et je suis encore en vacances pendant une semaine donc je vais en profiter à fond pour terminer cette réécriture de L'héritier des Brandel.**

**Merci à Guest pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir.**

** Et vous les autres qui me lisez? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ma fiction? "J'aime", "j'aime pas", "retourne apprendre la grammaire à l'école". Votre avis m'intéresse beaucoup. Je ne cours pas après les reviews, vous pouvez me contacter par message privé si vous ne voulez pas exposer votre jugement à la vue de tous.**

**Bref, je vous laisse maintenant avec la deuxième partie du récit de la comtesse Gladys. Vous verrez que beaucoup d'éléments vont trouver leur explications, pour d'autres, il faudra attendre encore un ou deux chapitres.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4: Le récit de Gladys (2<span>e partie)

Tout le monde était suspendu aux lèvres de Gladys en attendant qu'elle continue la suite de son récit. Natsu pouvait sentir son petit compagnon bleu agripper sa jambe de toutes ses forces en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Qu'elles se finissent en bien ou en mal, Happy avait toujours été très sensible aux histoires.

- Nous savions tous les deux que notre bonheur n'était que provisoire, qu'avec son argent mon père pouvait nous retrouver. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Avec Claude, nous avions mis un plan au point qui me permettait à la fois de sauver mon honneur et les vies de mon fils et de l'homme que j'aimais. C'était six mois après la naissance. Un soir, en allant chercher de l'eau, Claude était revenu en courant.

_Flash-Back_

- Des hommes de ton père sont ici, dit-il précipitamment. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver. On fait comme on l'a dit.

Gladys prépara rapidement son enfant et le mit dans les bras de Claude. Elle se pencha au-dessus de lui et murmura quelques mots.

- Maman va partir pendant longtemps alors tu seras sage avec Papa. Tu écouteras bien ce qu'il te dit. Deviens fort et protège tous ceux qui te sont chers.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Claude. Cette année qu'ils avaient passée dans les bois n'avait en rien enlevé de sa beauté et son amour était toujours aussi grand, si ce n'est plus.

- Prends bien soins de notre fils. Protège-le et quand il sera grand, dit lui tout sur moi. Je t'aime mon amour.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et regarda les deux hommes de sa vie s'en aller. Elle savait que s'était la dernière fois qu'elle les voyait. Alors qu'ils disparaissant dans les profondeurs de la nuit, elle entendit des voix et des craquements de branches. Il était temps de mettre leur plan à exécution. Tout dépendait d'elle à présent, elle devait leur faire gagner le plus de temps possible.

- À l'aide, cria-t-elle. Quelqu'un m'entends? Je suis ici, venez vite me sauvez !

Quelques instants plus tard, un groupe de cinq personnes fit son apparition. Gladys reconnut deux gardes du manoir ainsi que l'intendant de la famille. Elle ne connaissait pas les deux autres. Sans doute des traqueurs payés pour retrouver sa trace.

- Mademoiselle Gladys! Dieu merci, vous êtes saine et sauve!

L'intendant se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer de soulagement. Elle aussi, mise à part que ses larmes étaient fausse. Un rôle joué à la perfection répété tant de fois qu'il était devenu presque naturel.

- Oh! Merci, merci! Mon ravisseur est parti, il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir!

L'intonation parfaite entre le soulagement, la joie et une pointe d'inquiétude. L'intendant et les hommes n'y virent que du feu.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mademoiselle. Nous avons envoyé une patrouille et engagé des mages pour fouiller les alentours.

Un petit frisson la parcourut. Claude n'était pas un mage. Il y avait peu de chances pour qu'il leur échappe. Elle espérait seulement qu'il ait pu atteindre la cachette sans encombre. Pour plus de sécurité, elle-même ignorait où se trouvait ce fameux lieu. Gladys se mit à trembler de plus en plus. Elle avait peur pour les deux hommes de sa vie. Heureusement, l'intendant prit ses frissons pour une réaction à la fraicheur de la nuit et lui couvrit les épaules de sa veste.

- Chef, s'écria un homme. On a capturé le ravisseur. Il se cachait dans une grotte dans la montagne près d'ici.

Quelques instants plus tard, un deuxième groupe arriva, trainant un homme et ils le forcèrent à s'agenouiller.

- Alors c'était toi Claude Zakron.

- Oui, je me suis engagé comme jardinier uniquement pour la kidnapper et empocher la rançon.

Gadys se mordit la lèvre, cela n'était pas prévu. Il avait été prévu qu'elle devait mettre son "kidnapping" sur les épaules de Claude, mais jamais elle n'avait envisagé qu'il se ferrait capturer. Et leur fils, où était-il? Il n'était pas avec eux alors où l'avait-il laissé?

-Nous avons des ordres précis: retrouver Mademoiselle Gladys et tuer son kidnappeur.

Alors qu'ils l'éloignaient de la cabane, la jeune femme regarda une dernière fois l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il souriait. Gladys espéra qu'il avait eu le temps de mettre leur enfant en sécurité. Elle vit alors une longue épée tirée de son fourreau. Elle aurait voulu assister à son dernier instant, être la dernière personne qu'il voyait, mais l'intendant en décida autrement. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait de leur maison, elle entendit un bruit sourd et puis sa vue se brouilla et le paysage se mit à tourner, les arbres à la place du ciel et vice versa. La dernière chose dont elle se souvient était deux bras qui la rattrapaient.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans un lit douillet et elle comprit qu'elle était rentrée chez son père. Claude était bel et bien mort et son fils disparut. Gladys envoya une de ses plus fidèles servantes dans la forêt où elle avait vécu la plus belle année de sa vie et lui demanda de fouiller chaque recoin à la recherche de son fils. Les hommes qui avaient capturé Claude avaient parlé d'une grotte où il se serait caché. Mais elle revint plusieurs jours plus tard et annonça qu'elle avait bien trouvé la grotte, mais qu'elle était vide. Gladys pleura alors toutes les larmes de son corps tant qu'elle le pouvait encore.

_Fin du flash-back_

- Quelques mois plus tard, on m'a mariée à Francis D'Orthoine et il est devenu le comte Brandel. J'ai tout de suite eu un deuxième fils. C'était Laurent. Je n'étais pas malheureuse avec Francis. Il m'aimait et cela lui suffisait. Tous les soirs, je priais pour Claude et toi. Au fil des années, je m'étais faite une raison. Si par miracle quelqu'un te retrouvait, jamais il n'aurait pu remonter jusqu'à moi et donc, jamais je n'aurai pu te revoir. Mais te voilà maintenant devant moi

Natsu ne savait plus quoi dire. Tout correspondait. La grotte dont Gladys avait parlé, il en était sûr à cent pour cent qu'il s'agissait de la grotte où lui et Ignir avaient vécu avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

- La vieille cabane du bord de la rivière, murmura-t-il.

Interloqués, trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

- Je connais cette maison. Elle se trouvait près de l'endroit où je vivais avec Ignir. Je l'avais trouvée alors que je jouais au bord de la rivière. Elle était à l'état de ruine et me faisait peur au début. J'en avais parlé à Ignir et il m'avait répondu: "Des humains sont venus ici pour échapper à d'autres humains. Ils espéraient trouver le bonheur, mais c'est le malheur qui les a rattrapés. Ils ne sont plus là mais leurs instants de bonheur perdurent toujours dans cette maison construite avec amour, sans doute la plus puissante des magies. C'est pour cela que malgré les tempêtes et les caprices de la nature elle tient debout encore à ce jour.".

Les larmes que Gladys avaient retenues jusqu'à maintenant se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Des larmes retenues depuis près de dix-neuf ans. Elle se leva du lit et prit son fils dans ses bras.

- Maman, murmura Natsu.

Curieusement, ce mot le rendait à la fois triste et heureux. Mais il avait encore une question à poser.

- Et, quel nom vous m'avez donné?

- C'est… un peu gênant quand on y pense. Tu étais né la veille du solstice d'été et j'étais sûre que tu serais une fille. J'avais donc choisi le prénom Natsuki, ce qui veut dire « l'été arrive ». Tu es né garçon, alors on s'est dit que ce n'était pas terrible pour toi. Claude m'a alors proposé Natsu comme prénom.

Gladys se leva et prit doucement le mage de feu dans ses bras. Alors c'était cela une mère, pensa-t-il. Natsu le sentait dans son cœur qu'elle était vraiment sa mère. Rien ne remplacera Ignir ou FairyTail, mais il avait maintenant un nouveau chez soi.

Toujours assis dans son coin, Laurent observait sa mère avec le mage. Il essayait d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Sa mère n'aimait pas son père même si elle ne l'avait jamais laissé entrevoir. Il avait donc un demi-frère est qui plus est le fils aîné de sa mère. Laurent n'arrivait pas à digérer que sa propre mère lui ai caché une telle histoire.

- Il y a quelque chose que je veux savoir, dit Laurent en se levant et s'approchant de sa mère. Vous êtes sûr, Mère, que ce mage est bien celui que vous aviez perdu. Si cela est vrai, cela aura de grandes répercutions sur notre famille.

- Comment ça demanda Natsu. Quelles répercutions ?

- C'est vraiment lui Laurent. C'est mon cœur de mère qui parle. Cela veut…

- Cela veut dire que tu es l'héritier légitime de la famille, coupa sèchement Laurent. Tout ce qui se trouve sur ces terres t'appartient. Le manoir, le lac, les domestiques, tu peux tout prendre jusqu'à mon titre de comte que j'ai reçu à la mort de mon père. Tu peux tous nous chasser d'ici rien qu'en levant le petit doigt.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà. Je vous donne rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre sans faute. ^^ (et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez votre avis m'intéresse).<strong>

**Merci aussi à mes deux correctrices Altair-Ezio-Two Assassins et Sagami Sora qui même en vacances ou font un job d'été accomplissent un travail formidable.**

**A bientôt !  
><strong>

**Kisara Hamagasaki  
><strong>


	5. La rage du dragon de feu

**Bonjour, bonjour, Kisara Hamagasaki est de retour (avec un peu de retard mais l'essentiel est que je sois là, n'est-ce pas?). Je m'excuse encore une fois du retard, j'ai profité à fond de mes deux semaines de vacances et il a fallut que je me donne un sacré coup de pied au fesses pour reprendre le fil de l'histoire.  
><strong>

**Ce chapitre est un peu différent que tout ce que j'ai écrit jusque là vu il s'agit de ma première scène de combat. Alors que je suis en train d'écrire ces quelques lignes, je suis un peu tendue et à la fois excitée à l'idée que vous lisiez ce chapitre. Les scènes d'action ne sont pas mon rayon et cette partie de la fic est aussi un test pour moi. Si vous aimez, je pense m'éloigner un peu des fic romance, family et de passer un peu plus dans les adventure, drama, hurt/comfort. N'hésitez surtout pas à donner votre avis ou des conseils pour m'aider à m'améliorer.**

**Je remercie LuNa pour son commentaire qui m'a fait énormément plaisir et aussi (comme à chaque chapitre) mes correctrices Sagami Sora et Altair-Ezio-Two Assassins.**

**Je vous laisse maintenant à votre lecture, on se retrouve en bas!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5 : La rage du dragon de feu<span>

_« Tu es le véritable héritier des Brandel. Tu peux tous nous chasser rien qu'en levant le petit doigt. Tout t'appartient. ». _

Les paroles de Laurent se répétaient sans arrêt dans sa tête. Pas un seul instant il n'avait pensé à ce que cela signifiait qu'être le fils de sa mère, la comtesse Gladys. Et visiblement Laurent lui en voulait. C'était tout à fait compréhensible : il arrivait comme ça dans cette demeure pour un simple travail et maintenant il devenait en quelque sorte son grand frère et tout ce qui lui avait appartenu, il pouvait le lui reprendre.

- Écoutes-moi bien, dit-il au jeune comte. Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de prendre ta place. Tu peux garder le titre de comte, le lac, le manoir, tout. Je ne les ai jamais demandés et je ne les réclamerai jamais non plus. Je suis avant tout un mage de Fairy Tail. L'argent, la noblesse, je m'en fous totalement. Je retrouve ma mère aujourd'hui. Peu importe qu'elle soit reine ou mendiante, j'éprouverai les mêmes sentiments à son égard.

Un ange passa après cette tirade enflammée. Laurent était resté sans voix, les traits de son visage figés dans l'étonnement. Il allait parler quand soudain, ils entendirent un bruit de verre briser et le hurlement d'une domestique.

- Que se passe-t-il, demanda Laurent.

Les deux garçons coururent vers l'origine des cris, suivis par Happy qui peinait à suivre de rythme. Ils recommencèrent quelques secondes plus tard mais il s'agissait là d'une voix reconnaissable. Catherine. Ils accélérèrent leur course et ils découvrirent le salon à moitié dévasté avec les fenêtres brisées et une servante à moitié assommée dans le jardin.

- Que s'est-il passé, demanda Laurent en l'aidant à se redresser.

- Il … il l'a emmenée … rien pu faire … votre sœur.

- Qui, qui a fait ça?

- Steven.

À côté, Natsu vit Laurent devenir soudainement pâle. Il crut qu'il allait lui aussi s'évanouir, mais le jeune comte reprit des couleurs et appela une servante qui lui remit une épée. Il confia ensuite la servante à celle qui venait d'arriver. Comme une horloge bien huilée, une vingtaine de gardes arrivèrent dans leur direction, armés de fusils et pistolets.

- Nous attendons vos ordres M. le comte, dit l'un d'entre eux.

- Steven a kidnappé Catherine. Le système de défense du manoir est-il activé.

- Oui Monsieur. Plus personne ne peut sortir de cette résidence sans votre accord.

- Très bien, nous allons ratisser tout le domaine au peigne fin. Le lac, les jardins, la forêt, fouillez tout jusqu'à ce que vous la retrouviez.

Les gardes le saluèrent et organisèrent entre eux les équipes. Pendant ce temps, Laurent se dirigeait vers les jardins, la main sur la poignée de son épée. Natsu le retint en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça, demanda le Salamander.

- Participer aux recherches. C'est ma sœur, je me dois de lui venir en aide.

- Alors laisse-moi t'aider.

- C'est une affaire de famille M. Dragnir. Vous êtes un mage de Fairy Tail alors cela ne vous concerne pas. Vous avez mon autorisation pour quitter ce manoir. Prenez votre récompense et allez-vous-en.

- Non. Gladys est aussi ma mère, Catherine est aussi ma petite sœur. Tout ce que veux, c'est la retrouver comme toi. Je ne vous connais pas depuis bien longtemps toi et les Brandel, mais s'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise au sein de Fairy Tail, c'est qu'on abandonne jamais les siens. Peu importe tes ordres, je ne quitterai pas ce manoir avant d'avoir retrouvé Catherine et d'avoir botté les fesses à ce majordome de mes deux.

Sans attendre de réponse de Laurent, il fit signe à Happy de décoller, chose que le chat bleu fit avec son petit « Aye » habituel. Le jeune comte les regarda s'élever dans les airs en esquissant un petit sourire. La seconde suivante, il rappelait tous ses hommes.

- Suivez ce mage, ordonna-t-il. Il nous conduira directement à Catherine.

-oOo-

Le chasseur de dragon, déjà haut dans le ciel, utilisait ses flammes pour booster sa vitesse quand il entendit des cris dans son dos. Il se retourna et vit Laurent le pointer du doigt et leur ordonner de le suivre.

- Il en a mis du temps pour comprendre, dit-il. Happy, réduis un peu la vitesse sinon ils vont nous perdre de vue.

- Compris Natsu. Est-ce que tu sens l'odeur de la petite fille?

- Pas encore. En revanche, je sens l'odeur immonde de l'eau de Cologne de ce faux majordome. Il est parti en direction du portail.

Il lui fallut qu'une ou deux minutes supplémentaires avant d'enfin détecter l'odeur de Catherine dissimulée par celle de Steve. La piste était encore très fraiche, ils ont dû passer par ici il y a pas très longtemps.

En effet, Natsu les retrouva un peu en contre bas sous le couvert de la forêt. Il voyait Steven courir en direction du portail à grandes jambes, portant la petite Catherine évanouie sur son épaule. Décidant de ne pas attendre Laurent et ses hommes, il fonça droit sur le majordome tout en préparant un poing d'acier du dragon de feu. Par contre ce dernier l'évita souplement en sautant sur le côté et le Salamander s'écrasa lamentablement face contre terre.

- C'est qui ce type, demanda Natsu. Il a évité mon attaque sans même un regard. Il est sacrément bien entraîné pour un serviteur.

- Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça petite salamandre. Je ne suis pas un majordome mais un mage tout comme toi. Il y a un gros contrat sur la tête de cette fillette, alors ne pense même pas à me la reprendre.

C'est que tu me connais mal alors. Parce que je vais t'apprendre à voler quand je t'aurai botté le cul. _**Par les ailes du dragon de feu!**_

Natsu lança son attaque avec une incroyable vélocité, mais cela n'intrigua même pas son adversaire qui se contentait d'esquiver sans le moindre effort. Il ricanait même.

- Tu devrais faire un peu attention ma petite salamandre, lui dit Steven. Tu ne voudrais pas brûler par mégarde cette pauvre petite je présume?

Natsu jura en silence. Ce type était vraiment un monstre. Il était capable d'utiliser Catherine comme un bouclier humain. Il fallait qu'il trouve une nouvelle stratégie. Le plus important était de libérer la fillette, ensuite seulement il pourrait se battre sans contrainte. Mais la question qui se posait était : comment faire pour la récupérer. Steven avait évité tous ses coups sans même se servir de la magie.

Soudain, son ouïe très développée perçu des bruits de pas en provenance du manoir. Sûrement Laurent et les renforts. Le mage ne s'aperçut de rien alors que dissimulés parmi les arbres, les gardes du manoir se mirent à les encercler silencieusement. Natsu les entendis charger leur arme.

- Déposez la fille et les mains sur la tête Steven, hurla un des gardes. Vous êtes encerclés alors rendez-vous!

Un sourire de mauvais augure s'étendit sur les lèvres du majordome. Natsu se mit en garde, prêt à attaquer au moindre mouvement. Il déposa néanmoins Catherine sur le sol près de lui et leva lentement les mains, les paumes bien ouvertes. À peu près la moitié des gardes sortirent du couvert et s'approchèrent précautionneusement du kidnappeur tout en le gardant en joue. Ensuite, tout ce passa en moins d'une seconde. Un nuage de magie violette surgit des paumes de Steven et frappa tous les gardes qui s'effondrèrent sur le sol d'un coup. Natsu n'eut pas le même traitement grâce à son réflexe de se plaquer au sol en entrainant Happy avec lui. Quand le chasseur de dragon se releva, il lui suffit d'un coup d'œil pour s'assurer que les hommes n'étaient pas morts mais que leur énergie avait été comme aspirée par cette fumée violette. Il entendit aussi les derniers hommes à couvert resserrer leur prise sur leur arme et un peu à l'écart, Laurent qui avait dégainé son épée de quelques centimètres.

Steven se mit alors à pousser un rire de malade et le pire c'est que Natsu l'avait déjà entendu quelque part, mais où ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ma petite salamandre, demanda Steven. Pourtant, je suis déjà venu à Fairy Tail.

Il leva une main vers son visage et à la grande surprise de Natsu, il le retira comme un masque.

- Il porte un masque magique, s'écria Happy. Cet objet est capable de copier le visage et la voix de n'importe quelle personne. Il a été rendu illégal par le Conseil de la Magie.

Un autre visage apparut en dessous du masque et là, Happy fut complétement choqué. Natsu sera le poing tellement fort qu'il s'enfonça les ongles dans la peau. Maintenant il connaissait parfaitement cette ordure. Il avait fait du mal à Lucy il n'y a pas encore si longtemps.

- Je suis José, le maître de la guilde clandestine de Phantom Lord, annonça-t-il avec force.

* * *

><p><strong>Surpris n'est-ce pas? <strong>

**Au début, j'envisageais de mettre un simple mage de Phantom Lord qui serait resté fidèle à José, mais voilà, ce dernier n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et s'est incrusté dans le récit. Cela m'arrive de temps en temps (et je pense que je ne suis pas la seule) qu'un des personnages échappe à mon contrôle pour faire une apparition théâtrale.**

**Ce n'est que le début du combat, alors j'espère que vous serez tous au rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre. Je souhaite par la même occasion une bonne rentrée à celles et ceux qui retournent bientôt sur les bancs de l'école et aux autres... une bonne fin de mois d'août.  
><strong>

**Kisara Hamagasaki  
><strong>


	6. Dragon vs Fantôme

**Voilà, voilà,  
><strong>

**Vous avez attendus et maintenant vous l'avez. Je ne cache pas qu'il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps avant que je soit satisfaite de ce chapitre. Mais on s'en tape, l'important c'est qu'il est fini et devant vos yeux n'est-ce pas?**

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont écris, qui m'ont mise en alerte ou en favoris. Ça me fait chaud au cœur de savoir que vous êtes là et que vous me suivez.**

**Je crois que j'ai assez blablaté comme ça, je vous laisse donc avec mon petit chapitre.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6 : Dragon vs Fantôme<span>

- Je suis José, le maître de la guilde clandestine de Phantom Lord !

Pourtant l'homme devant lui ne ressemblait en rien à l'ancien Maître. Ses cheveux étaient d'un gris pâle et il avait des cernes sur le visage. À le voir, on aurait plutôt dit un vieillard dans la fleur de l'âge.

- Cela t'intrigue on dirait, dit José en frôlant sa joue du bout des doigts. Comme tu peux le voir, je n'ai pas encore récupéré de la malédiction que m'a lancée ce cher Makarov. Ma magie en a été considérablement réduite, mais elle est toujours aussi efficace.

Natsu serra le poing si fort que ses ongles rentrèrent dans sa peau, mais il ne s'en souciait absolument pas. Il se souvenait encore de tout, comme si ces événements avaient été marqués dans son esprit au fer rouge : les larmes de Lucy, l'état de grande faiblesse du maître, les blessures de Levy, Jet, Droy, Nab et beaucoup d'autres encore. Pourquoi, se dit-il. Pourquoi Phantom Lord s'en prenait-il toujours aux êtres auxquels il tenait ?

- Pourquoi, demanda Natsu. Pourquoi veux-tu Catherine ?

- Vois-tu ma petite Salamandre, il existe quelque chose dans ce monde dont toute personne a besoin : c'est de l'argent. Quand on a de l'argent, on a du pouvoir et la récompense pour cette fillette pleurnicheuse est si élevée qu'elle me permettra de payer mes nouveaux mages de rang S maintenant que vous nous avez pris Gajeel et Juvia.

-oOo-

Dissimulé dans l'ombre, le dos collé contre un arbre, Laurent avait tout entendu. Ce mage qui s'en prenait à sa petite sœur était un maître de guilde et l'un des plus grands : José Proa. D'après ce qu'il avait lu dans les journaux, cet individu avait été destitué de son titre de mage sacré après avoir déclenché une guerre entre les guildes de Phantom Lord et de Fairy Tail. Le cœur du jeune comte battait de plus en plus vite. Il avait envie d'agir, de sortir de cette cachette et de combattre à la loyale. Laurent se rendit compte alors que ses mains tremblaient sur son épée. Il avait peur, peur d'avoir à affronter le mage, peur de mourir.

- C'est n'importe quoi, entendit-il. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi des mages rejoindraient ta guilde seulement pour de l'argent. Chez nous, nous recherchons avant tout des gens pour rire avec nous, pour pleurer avec nous, pour partager nos craintes et nos espoirs. C'est ça des compagnons, des amis, une famille. Nos liens sont indestructibles comparés aux tiens.

Discrètement, Laurent regarda derrière lui et vit les deux mages face à face. C'était Natsu qui venait de parler et il avait l'air sacrément furax. Il n'y avait aucune trace de peur dans son regard, seulement de la détermination. Ses poings s'enflammèrent sans pour autant le brûler. C'est alors que Laurent le reconnu. Celui qui était censé être son demi-frère était par la même occasion Natsu le Salamander. C'était le grand chasseur de dragon de Fairy Tail qui avait tant fait parler de lui dans les magazines de magie et dans les journaux. Certains le décrivaient comme un des plus grands mages du moment, d'autres comme une arme de destruction massive lâchée dans la nature. Mais ce que le jeune comte voyait en ce moment, c'était un mage prêt à se battre pour sauver une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Laurent repris alors espoir. Il se battrait avec un grand mage et il allait sauver sa sœur. Sur la poigne de son épée, ses mains s'arrêtèrent de trembler, le rythme de sa respiration se fit plus lente. Il attendait, il attendait le bon moment pour passer à l'action.

-oOo-

Natsu était prêt à passer à l'action, il n'attendait qu'une faille chez José, un petit moment de distraction chez son adversaire pour bondir sur lui et libérer Catherine. Habituellement, il préférait la méthode » foncer dans le tas et poser les questions après », mais avec la fillette en otage, il devait être prudent. Même affaibli, José restait un adversaire de taille et il ignorait quelle était exactement sa magie. Erza lui en avait parlé, mais il n'avait rien compris.

- Attention, fit le mage déchu en plaçant sa main contre le cou de Catherine. Si tu attaques, je vais m'occuper d'elle. Pour moi, ça ne change pas grand-chose, il était stipulé dans le contrat morte ou vive. Tu as vu comment j'ai évité ton attaque par les airs. Je n'en ai pas l'air, mais je suis encore jeune, souple et rapide.

Natsu éteignit ses flammes. Il ne fallait courir aucun risque tant qu'il tenait Catherine entre ses griffes.

- C'est une bonne idée ma salamandre. Et maintenant, si le bébé comte et ses gardes sortaient de leur trou. Je n'ai rien contre le fait de jouer à cache-cache avec vous, mais ça devient lassant au bout d'un moment. Il faut que nous ayons une petite conversation.

Un à un, Laurent et ses gardes se mirent à découvert et s'approchèrent. Seul Laurent s'avança jusqu'à la hauteur de Natsu.

- Si c'est de l'argent que vous voulez, commença le comte, je suis prêt à vous en donner le double de la récompense de cette mission si vous acceptez de relâcher ma sœur.

- L'idée est très tentante, mais malheureusement je me vois de refuser votre offre. Tout ce que je que je souhaite, c'est votre autorisation pour quitter le manoir, mon cher Laurent. Dépêchez-vous de me la donner, sinon…

Pour donner l'exemple, il attrapa trois des gardes avec sa magie. Trois spectres magiques apparurent et volèrent leur force vitale. Lorsque le maître déchu les relâcha, il ne restait que trois vieillards. En même temps, de nombreuses rides disparurent, et ses cheveux passèrent du gris clair à un gris beaucoup plus foncé.

- Impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? Ma magie me permet de voler l'énergie vitale des humains et par conséquent ma magie et mon corps gagnent en vigueur et en puissance. Alors Laurent, que choisissez-vous ? Vous me laissez partir ou alors cette petite fêtera ses septante ans dans cinq minutes.

Laurent se sentait déboussolé. De par son rang, il avait déjà été kidnappé à plusieurs reprises. À chaque fois, son père ou sa mère venait négocier pour le libérer. Mais là, c'était à lui de prendre toutes les décisions. Il n'arrivait pas à négocier comme sa mère, ni à se montrer aussi déterminé que son père. Il devait faire un choix et vite. Il regarda Natsu à ses côtés. S'il arriverait à faire, ne serait-ce qu'un petit moment, diversion, le chasseur de dragon pourrait l'approcher. Mais la question était : comment quelqu'un comme lui qui ne maîtrisait pas la magie pourrait s'en sortir dans ce genre de cas ? Son regard se posa à nouveau sur Catherine et alors il trouva la réponse : la vie de sa sœur passait avant la sienne.

D'un geste, il dégaina son épée et s'écria :

- Tant que je serai vivant, vous n'aurez jamais ma sœur !

Il fonça sur lui, prêt à combattre. Épée contre magie. Il ne fallut qu'une poignée de secondes pour qu'il se fasse attraper par les spectres. La sensation d'aspiration était vraiment désagréable. Il avait l'impression qu'on obligeait tout son corps à entrer dans un minuscule trou noir. Trop faible pour tenir son épée, celle-ci glissa de sa main et se planta dans la terre.

-oOo-

José sentait toute cette énergie qui entrait en lui. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux la savourer. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait goûter à une énergie aussi pure. Peut-être que la gamine sera aussi délicieuse que son frère. Il la vieillira de cinquante ou soixante ans avant de la rendre. Et la salamandre aussi. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de son erreur. Il avait complètement oublié le mage de Fairy Tail. Il rouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour apercevoir un poing enflammé s'enfoncer dans son visage. Cela lui fit lâcher la fille et il recula de deux pas pour éviter un coup de pied retourné. Le temps de reprendre ses esprits, la salamandre avait récupéré la gamine et le petit comte s'était libéré de ses spectres.

- Sales morveux, vous allez regretter de m'avoir mis en colère.

Il rappela ses spectres, mais c'était trop tard. Le mage de Fairy Tail avait confié sa précieuse marchandise à Laurent et ce dernier rentrait au manoir accompagné des gardes encore en état de tenir debout.

- C'est entre toi et moi à partir de maintenant, le prévint Natsu. Je vais te faire payer au centuple tout ce que tu as fait à mes amis.

- Un mage de seconde zone qui s'imagine plus fort qu'un maître ? J'ai hâte de voir ça. Approche ma petite salamandre.

D'une simple invocation, deux spectres de José réapparurent devant leur maître comme des boucliers.

- Je crois qu'en appeler deux sera suffisant pour te vaincre. Un mage normal a déjà beaucoup de peine à résister face à un seul spectre. La seule exception était Erza Scarlet. Il m'en avait fallu deux ce jour-là. Quel dommage que Makarov se soit interposé.

Ivre de colère, Natsu fonça tête baissée droit devant lui. C'était exactement ce que cherchait à faire José, le pousser à la faute. C'est quand les émotions prennent le dessus que l'adversaire devient le plus simple à vaincre. Avec José, cette tactique s'était toujours révélée gagnante. D'une simplicité enfantine, les spectres attrapèrent le chasseur de dragon et commencèrent à drainer son énergie lentement, comme s'ils prendraient tout leur temps pour le tuer. À chaque seconde, Natsu se sentit de plus en plus faible, ses forces diminuaient progressivement de même que ses chances de se libérer.

- Quel bonheur de goûter à une pareille magie, s'extasia José. Les chasseurs de dragon ont vraiment une immense quantité de magie. C'est presque du gâchis que ce soit toi et Gajeel qui en aient hérité. Les dragons sont vraiment des imbéciles pour vous avoir confié leur magie.

- Répètes un peu ce que tu as dit, s'écria Natsu noir de colère. Nos pères seraient des imbéciles selon toi ?

Des flammes apparurent tout autour de son corps et gagnèrent rapidement en intensité, forçant les deux spectres à desserrer un peu leur étreinte. Mais leur débit d'inspiration avait augmenté, cherchant à drainer toute cette magie qui se matérialisait en flammes.

- Mais c'est que tu nous sors les flammes des sentiments. La petite salamandre est peut-être un petit peu plus douée que je ne le croyais. Mais cela ne sert à rien. Toute ta magie, je vais te la voler jusqu'à la dernière goutte et ensuite je reprends la mission là où je l'avais laissée.

José draina toute la magie qu'il pouvait, mais curieusement, plus il en absorbait, plus son adversaire gagnait en magie et en puissance. Il augmenta encore la vitesse d'absorption, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Le jeune homme devant lui semblait avoir une réserve de magie infinie.

- C'est impossible, dit-il. Jamais un être humain ne peut détenir autant de magie.

- C'est parce qu'en ce moment, Natsu n'est pas un humain, dit le chat bleu. C'est un chasseur dragon et pour vaincre ses adversaires, il se transforme lui-même en dragon.

Les flammes redoublèrent en intensité et alors il se déroula un phénomène totalement inédit: les spectres furent réduits en cendres en un instant. José ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ses spectres pouvaient résister à toutes les sortes de magie, alors pourquoi s'étaient-ils retrouvés en feu ? Les flammes du Salamander. Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse, mais le feu d'un chasseur de dragon aurait-il la possibilité de brûler la magie elle-même ? José n'eut pas le temps de confirmer cette théorie. Le mage de Fairy Tail venait de l'attaquer avec un autre poing d'acier du dragon de feu. Il eut juste le temps de parer le coup, mais ne put suivre l'enchaînement avec les ailes du dragon de feu.

« Je dois me reprendre, pensa-t-il. Ne pas le laisser m'imposer son rythme. Il faut que je prenne de la distance afin que je puisse l'arrêter quel que soit le prix à payer. »

_**- Par la corne du dragon !**_

Une attaque frontale. José prépara un sort de défense, mais celui-ci fut aussitôt brûlé par les flammes qui entourèrent le chasseur de dragon. Emporté par la puissance du coup, José fut projeté dans les airs et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, le Salamander était au-dessus de lui, des flammes dans chaque main.

- Et maintenant le coup de grâce : _**le supplice du dragon de feu !**_

Le mage déchu n'eut pas le temps de contrer. La force du sort le propulsa contre le plancher des vaches. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconstance était un dragon de feu qui descendait du ciel…

Happy avait assisté à la scène sur le côté. Après des années de partenariat, il avait compris que quand Natsu se mettait vraiment en colère, il fallait se mettre à l'abri sous peine de finir carbonisé. Aussi, il se précipita vers son meilleur ami quand il vit le maître de Phantom Lord tomber du ciel à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon.

- Tu l'as eu, s'écria le chat bleu. C'est vraiment incroyable Natsu, tu as vaincu deux maîtres de guilde en l'espace de quelques jours. Il faudra à l'avenir tenir des comptes.

- Happy, dit Natsu incroyablement sérieux. Je me fiche pas mal qu'il soit un dangereux maître ou alors un simple sous-fifre. Il a fait du mal à des personnes auxquelles je tiens, alors il était tout à fait normal que j'agisse.

Happy l'écouta incrédule. Il connaissait trop bien son ami. Après une victoire comme celle-ci, il aurait dû sortir une blague ou faire des jeux de mots ridicules. Mais là, il était tellement sérieux que cela faisait peur. Il faisait exactement la même tête quand il réfléchissait à de graves problèmes.

- Tu sais, reprit le chasseur de dragon. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé avec les spectres. On aurait dit que ma magie brûlait la sienne. Cela m'était déjà arrivé lors du combat contre Zero, mais c'était après avoir mangé les flammes de Gerard. Sur le coup, j'ai trouvé que c'était normal. Maintenant je me demande… je me demande si Ignir m'a vraiment appris tous les aspects de la magie anti-dragon.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà !<strong>

**Le prochain chapitre devrait être plus rapide à venir. Mais comme à chaque fois, cela dépendra de mon temps de libre.**

**Kisara Hamagasaki  
><strong>


	7. Une nouvelle aventure

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Cela fait très, très longtemps que je n'ai plus publié par ici et je m'en excuse. J'ai d'autres projets en cours qui m'ont pris énormément de temps, mon syndrome de la page blanche est revenu et il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour réussir à le surpasser.**

**J'espère néanmoins que la suite vous plaira. Je publierai de manière irrégulière au vu de mon projet principal qui est une grosse trilogie. Mais sachez que même malgré le temps qui passe, je ne vous ai jamais oublié. Je remercie chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui m'ont mis cette fic dans leurs favoris ou en alerte.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7 : Une nouvelle aventure<br>

Devant l'entrée du manoir, Laurent et son chef de la sécurité regardaient au loin, sur leurs gardes. L'espace d'un instant, ils avaient cru voir des flammes dans le ciel. Depuis, ils guettaient le moindre signe indiquant que le combat de mage avait pris fin. À tout moment, ils s'attendaient à voir arriver l'un ou l'autre des combattants et, selon les intentions de ce dernier, de se battre encore.

La main sur la poigne de son épée, Laurent n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Son chef de la sécurité, Liam, devina tout de suite la raison de son trouble :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur, je ne connais pas ce jeune mage mais il semble connaître son métier. On m'a toujours dit du bien des mages de Fairy Tail et vanté leurs qualités de grands combattants. Je ne doute pas qu'il s'en sortira.

- Je vois, je crois, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiet. Je sais qu'il est très difficile de vaincre les mages de Fairy Tail et en particulier Natsu Dragnir, le chasseur de dragon. Par contre, il s'agit-là d'un maître de guilde et pas l'un des plus faibles. Avant la dissolution de Phantom Lord, on disait dans les journaux que la puissance de José égalait celle du maître Makarov.

- Espérons alors que le chasseur de dragon aura le dessus sur lui.

Les deux hommes reprirent leur observation. Depuis la porte entrouverte, le jeune comte pouvait entendre sa mère donner des ordres aux domestiques pour prendre soin des hommes touchés par la magie d'absorption. Aucun n'était mort, seulement très affaibli.

- Je me mêle peut-être de ce qui ne me regarde pas en vous faisant cette remarque, mais vous devriez aller vous reposer à l'intérieur. Même si vous n'y avez été exposé que quelques secondes, il faut du temps au corps pour se remettre d'un sort d'absorption.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, en effet. Mais je me sens très bien pour le moment, répondit froidement Laurent.

Le jeune comte grinça silencieusement des dents. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de situation où tout le monde s'inquiétait pour sa santé et réagissait au moindre éternuement.

- Ohé !

Les deux hommes regardèrent dans la même direction et virent arriver le chasseur de dragon et son chat. Le jeune homme était tout souriant et leur faisait de grands signes. Oubliant sa dignité de comte, Laurent couru vers son frère. Il paraissait en effet en pleine santé.

- Et José, demanda-t-il.

- Il est allongé un peu plus loin. Il faut dire que j'ai sacrément refroidi ses ardeurs.

- Dis plutôt que tu as brûlé tous ses rêves de gloire, intervint Happy. C'est pas trop ton rayon le froid.

Le jeune chasseur de dragon rit avec entrain à la blague de son compagnon, peut-être même un peu trop selon Happy. Sûrement que le Salamander pensait toujours à ces énigmes quant à sa magie et à Ignir. Évidemment, il ne voulait pas embêter Laurent avec tout ça.

Ils rentrèrent tous au manoir. Gladys les accueillit chaleureusement en les serrant très forts contre elle.

- Je suis contente que vous soyez sains et saufs, dit-elle alors que les larmes menaçaient de couler. Les gardes dont la force avait été aspirée sont redevenus normal. Heureusement que cet homme a été vaincu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de José, demanda Happy.

- Nous avons déjà appelé les chevaliers runiques. Ils attendent devant le portail que les protections soient levées.

Laurent, accompagné de deux gardes, partit à la rencontre des chevaliers tandis que Natsu, Happy et Gladys rentraient au manoir. Une mini-tornade se jeta sur Natsu à peine eut-il mit le pied dans le salon. C'était la petite Catherine qui semblait avoir bien récupéré de son enlèvement.

- Natsu, s'écria-t-elle en s'accrochant à son cou.

- Salut toi, dit-il en faisant tournoyer la fillette dans les airs. Tu sembles en pleine forme !

Catherine aurait bien aimé continuer de tournoyer dans les airs, mais Natsu sentit son mal des transports revenir tout d'un coup. Il la déposa alors avant qu'un accident n'arrive.

Un domestique entra quelques instants plus tard pour informer la comtesse que le capitaine de la garde royale souhaitait avoir un entretient avec lui. Gladys donna l'autorisation et Natsu observa que son attitude et celle de Catherine changèrent en un instant. Sa mère s'installa dans un fauteuil, le dos droit et un maintien digne d'une reine. Catherine, elle, cessa de jouer et se plaça aux côtés de sa mère. L'instant d'après, le capitaine de la garde entra accompagné de Laurent et de son chef de la sécurité. Natsu le connaissait que trop bien et quand il le vit, les poils de Happy s'hérissèrent. C'était le capitaine Lahar qui se tenait devant lui. Celui qui avait arrêté Hot Eye et Jellal après la destruction du Nirvana. Il s'avança au milieu du salon et s'inclina respectueusement.

- Mes hommages Madame la Duchesse, fit le capitaine. Je suis heureux de voir que vous et votre famille vous portez bien. José Proa ne vous posera plus aucun souci. Nous l'avons mis en état d'arrestation et il sera jugé prochainement.

- Je vous remercie capitaine, dit Gladys. Votre unité est très efficace mais nous ne nous en serions jamais sortis si Natsu n'avait pas été là.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent à coups de regard noirs. Natsu ne l'avait toujours pas pardonné pour avoir emprisonné Jellal et il le lui faisait complétement savoir et Lahar n'avait non plus pas oublié sa révolte insolente envers le lui et par extension envers le Conseil de la Magie.

- Mes hommes et moi n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps, dit Lahar en se tournant à nouveau vers la comtesse. Monsieur le comte, Madame la comtesse, Mademoiselle Brandel, … et Monsieur Dragnir, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée.

Il s'inclina à nouveau respectueusement et sorti rapidement de la pièce. Natsu entendit les pas des chevaliers décroître à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient. Finalement, il se détendit quand il ne les entendit plus. Après quelques secondes Catherine quitta la pièce pour aller voir comment allait son petit chien. Il ne restait maintenant plus que Natsu, Happy, sa mère et Laurent.

- Tout va bien Natsu, demanda Gladys. Tu en fais une drôle de tête. Est-ce que tu as déjà rencontré cet homme auparavant ?

Voir son fils serrer poings et dents lui apporta la réponse, mais Gladys n'en demanda pas plus. Si Natsu voulait lui en parler, il le ferait quand il le souhaiterait, s'il désirait ne rien dire alors elle respecterait son silence. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu la naïveté de Laurent :

- Moi, je trouve ce capitaine très sympathique, fit ce dernier n'ayant rien remarqué.

Il y eut un long moment de silence durant lequel plus personne ne parla. Le comte s'aperçut trop tard de l'impact de ses paroles sur le chasseur de dragon.

- Je ne lui pardonnerai pas, murmura Natsu pour lui-même.

Des flammes se mirent à apparaître sur son corps, mais elles n'avaient rien à voir avec celles qu'il générait habituellement. Elles étaient plus sombres et dégageaient quelque chose de malsain. Même Happy commençait à avoir peur pour son ami.

- Natsu…

Le chasseur de dragon ne répondit rien. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendait plus ce qui se passait autour de lui. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait d'en finir avec ce capitaine, d'en finir avec ce ridicule Conseil de la Magie. Il en avait le pouvoir. Il revoyait Hot Eye, désespérément à la recherche de son frère. Tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié uniquement pour Wolly. Et Erza, elle avait encore pleuré. Ses larmes n'avaient coulé que pour Jellal, cet homme la rendait triste mais qui pourtant avait une place importante dans son cœur. Ce serait tellement facile de se rendre à Era, de tout casser comme il avait l'habitude de le faire et de libérer ces hommes.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres à la perspective de voir la destruction de la tour d'Era.

- NATSU !

Le chasseur de dragon reprit ses esprits quand il entendit la voix de Happy toute tremblante mais néanmoins courageuse. Se rendant compte de ce qui lui arrivait, il chassa ses pensées de haine et les flammes s'éteignirent aussitôt.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien, demanda Gladys inquiète.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Natsu. Je me sens un peu bizarre. Depuis que je suis ici, ma magie agit étrangement. Je fais des choses dont j'ignorais l'existence jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Il faudrait peut-être en parler au Maître, suggéra son compagnon. Il a beaucoup d'expérience et saura sûrement ce qui se passe.

Natsu, observa sa mère. Elle paraissait très inquiète pour lui et Laurent quitta discrètement la pièce, annonçant qu'il avait des papiers à remplir.

- Ce serait en effet bien de rentrer, annonça Natsu d'une voix terne à l'idée de quitter sa mère.

- Tu ne vas pas déjà repartir, demanda Gladys angoissée. Nous venons à peine de nous retrouver. Reste, ne serait-ce que quelques jours. J'aimerai passer un peu de temps avec toi et mieux te connaître et peut-être même que nous pourrons rattraper toutes ces années que nous avons perdues.

- S'il te plaît Natsu, fit Happy en mettant la patte dans la main de son partenaire. Tu as la chance de retrouver ta famille et de découvrir d'où tu viens. Ne laisse pas passer cette occasion.

- Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais nous avons des obligations. Si j'ai pris ce travail, c'était avant tout pour aider ma partenaire à payer son loyer, dit Natsu en se tournant vers Gladys. Notre dernière mission l'a rendue malade et elle est clouée au lit. Il faut que je rentre rapidement.

- Je comprends, répondit tristement la comtesse. J'aurai tellement voulu passer plus de temps avec toi et apprendre à te connaître. Mais si tu dois partir, je l'accepte. J'espère seulement que tu viendras nous rendre visite de temps en temps si tu venais à passer dans le coin. Nous pourrions même venir te rendre visite de temps en temps à Magnolia.

- Tu sais Natsu, dit Happy. Il est possible d'envoyer la récompense par courrier express à Fairy Tail. Si on le fait tôt demain, le maître la recevra dans la soirée et il la fera parvenir à Lucy. Du coup, nous on passe quelques jours ici, tu fais connaissance avec ta famille, tu t'amuses avec Catherine et moi je vais me régaler de poissons arc-en-ciel. Tu vois, tout le monde est content comme ça.

- Décidément, tu n'en rates pas une. Tu m'as convaincu, fit le chasseur de dragon en faisant son sourire le plus chaleureux. Je vais aussi annoncer aux vieux que je vais prendre quelques jours de vacances. Ça te va comme ça ?

- Aye ! Je sens que je vais me régaler.

- Alors tout est arrangé. Je vais demander à ce qu'on te prépare une chambre. Natsu, je suis heureuse que tu sois ici.

Gladys sourit doucement. Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse. Natsu n'avait aucune envie de la rendre triste en s'en allant, même une brève période. Ce serait sans doute les vacances les plus étranges de sa vie, mais les vacances ne sont jamais normales pour les mages de Fairy Tail.

- Moi aussi Maman.

-oOo-

Au même instant, dans une petite maison pas très loin de là, une veille femme se trouvait allongée dans son lit, l'air affaiblie. Un jeune paysan et sa mère se trouvaient à son chevet.

- Tu as bien agit Henry, dit la mère. Mais je ne comprends pas comment cela a pu se produire.

- Moi non plus Mère. Tout était normal quand je suis passé devant sa maison avec Sam. Elle s'occupait de son jardin comme d'habitude et elle s'est écroulée tout à coups, comme si elle avait eu une attaque. Je l'ai portée à l'intérieur pendant que Sam allait chercher du secours

La vieille femme se mit alors à murmurer des paroles à voix basse.

- C'est comme ça depuis tout à l'heure, fit le paysan. Elle n'arrête pas de répéter ces noms. Tu sais ce qu'ils signifient ?

- Non. J'ai beau la connaitre depuis ma naissance, Je n'en reconnais aucun. Ce ne sont pas des habitants du village, dit la mère. On va maintenant la laisser se reposer. Henry, tu vas retourner à la maison chercher ton père et moi je vais rester ici pour surveiller son état.

Le jeune garçon acquiesça et sorti en courant. La femme prit alors une chaise et s'assit au bord du lit. La vielle femme continuait de délirer et de répéter les noms : Ryuu, Ignir et Natsu.

-oOo-

Le soir même, Natsu observait la lune sur le balcon de sa chambre. Non, pas une chambre: une véritable suite de luxe comprenant un salon privé avec une bibliothèque qui aurait fait mourir de jalousie Lucy et Lévy, une gigantesque salle de bain avec une baignoire aussi grande qu'une piscine et qui faisait en plus jacuzzi, un dressing monstrueusement grand et une chambre qui devait faire la même superficie que sa maison entière à Magnolia.

L'astre lunaire était aussi beau qu'à Magnolia. Demain, il irait en ville envoyer sa lettre et la récompense pour Lucy. Il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir et quelques instants plus tard des coups furent frappées contre sa porte.

- Je peux entrer, demanda Laurent.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Laurent le rejoignit au bord du balcon et se mit à regarder lui aussi la lune.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je… je crois savoir ce qui s'est passé quand tu t'es enflammé dans le salon. Je crois que c'est parce que je t'ai mis en colère quand j'ai parlé du capitaine Lahar et à ce que j'ai compris, vous ne vous entendez pas très bien.

- Oh c'est rien. Il n'y a pas de mal. C'est pas comme si c'était irrémédiable et tu avoueras je t'ai foutu une sacrée trouille ? J'ai bien vu ta tête !

- Peuh ! J'ai vu bien pire que quelques flammèches. Dis, et si tu me parlais un peu de Fairy Tail et de tes équipiers?

- Bien sûr! Fairy Tail est une super guilde. C'est l'endroit le plus chouette au monde! On se bagarre de temps en temps, mais on est tous potes! En ce moment, je fais équipe avec Lucy, Grey, Erza et bien sûr Happy.

- Aye!

- Ouah! Lucy la constellationniste, Erza Titania et Grey le mage de glace! Comme je t'envie! Ça se passe comment entre vous?

- Eh bien, je me bats sans arrêt avec Grey. Ne le dis à personne, mais il est quand même sympa. Il y a juste des moments où il est vraiment casse-pieds. Erza… est très gentille, très, très gentille. C'est la personnification même de la gentillesse et elle est très, très belle et très, très intelligente.

- C'est moi ou tu as peur d'elle? Tu te mets soudainement à parler comme une machine qui répète toujours les mêmes phrases.

- Ça reste entre nous?

- Oui, parole de frère!

- En fait, elle est effrayante, rien que de la voir s'énerver ça te donne envie de fuir le plus loin possible et elle cogne drôlement fort. Il faut faire attention à ne pas se bagarrer quand elle est en train de manger des gâteaux sinon elle devient complétement enragée et là, elle cogne encore plus fort.

- C'est vrai, fit Happy. Comme la fois où tu l'a défiée alors qu'elle mangeait. Elle a démoli Natsu en un seul coup de poing. Après, il n'était pas beau à voir.

- Et aussi, certaines de ses transformations sont un peu ridicules, mais il faut faire comme si de rien n'était ou alors on se fait tabasser. L'année dernière, je lui ai offert un costume de ballerine avec un cygne, juste pour voir si elle le porterait une fois.

- Et alors, qu'est-il devenu ?

- Il se trouve encore dans sa chambre, fit Happy. Et la dernière fois que je suis allé au dortoir des filles, elle était en train de le recoudre.

_Pendant ce temps à Magnolia_

La reine des fées était tranquillement en train de jouer à un jeu de société en compagnie de Levy, Lucy, Wendy, Carla et Kana. Les filles avaient décidé de tenir compagnie à la constellationniste qui se sentait un peu seule depuis que Natsu et Grey étaient partis en mission chacun de leur côté. Carla allait lancer les dés quand tout à coups:

- Atchoum !

- Tu vas bien Erza, s'inquiéta Lucy. Tu as dû attraper mon rhum.

- Non, c'est trois fois rien, je t'assure.

"Si tu éternue une fois, c'est que quelqu'un pense à toi", se dit la reine des fées. J'espère que c'est en bien sinon peu importe qui est cette personne, _**je n'hésiterai pas à le massacrer comme il se doit et je le servirai en guise d'accompagnement sur mon prochain gât…**_

- Heu, Erza, demanda timidement Levy.

-_** QUOI!**_

- C'est à ton tour de jouer, et aussi, tu pourrais retirer ton armure du purgatoire s'il te plaît?

_Reprenons le court du récit_

- Et Lucy?

- Lucy, elle est un peu bizarre. Il y a des jours où elle fait peur, mais la plupart du temps, elle est très douce et très gentille. Elle n'a pas une grande puissance magique, mais elle la compense par la force de son cœur. Quand elle se bat, elle est comme moi. Elle se donne à fond. Quand je l'ai rencontrée, elle n'était qu'une débutante qui ne savait pas très bien se battre, mais au fur et à mesure des missions, elle a gagné en force et en assurance. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme elle capable de progresser aussi rapidement.

Et cela lui avait semblé flagrant hier au mont Hakobe. L'année dernière, Lucy était restée derrière lui et n'avait qu'invoqué Taurus. Mais là, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle se faisait beaucoup plus confiance, et qu'elle se reposait beaucoup moins sur lui. Elle prenait des risques, recevait des coups, mais se relevait toujours. Elle avait, avec l'aide de plusieurs esprits, affronté cinq balkans et s'est battu à leurs côtés tout le long pour les soutenir. En dehors du fait qu'elle avait encore été enlevée, elle s'en était très bien débrouillée.

- Ça va, demanda Laurent. Tu deviens rouge comme une pivoine.

- Il l'aiiiiiiiiime, fit Happy.

- Eh ! Qui t'autorise à dire ce genre de chose, s'écria le mage de feu les joues légèrement rouges. Je comprends maintenant que cela énerve Lucy quand tu le fais pour elle et Loki!

- J'ai compris, dit Laurent. Tu aimes Lucy, mais elle, elle préfère Loki! Oh mon pauvre Natsu!

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, s'écria Natsu rougissant de plus belle. Lucy c'est une partenaire, une très bonne amie et Loki est en réalité un esprit qui a fait un contrat avec elle. Alors il n'y a pas de mal à ce qu'ils se battent ensemble.

Ils se mirent à rire tous les trois. Natsu trouvait son nouveau frère super drôle. Il espérerait que cela durerait plus tard quand il sera rentré à la guilde, qu'il garderait le contact avec sa famille biologique. Mais en attendant que ce moment arrive, il devait agir comme un membre de Fairy Tail: profiter de l'instant présent.

-oOo-

Alors qu'ils discutaient avec Laurent, ni Natsu, ni Happy ne s'aperçurent de la silhouette d'une femme qui se trouvait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Délicatement, elle referma la porte derrière elle et s'éloigna dans le couloir.

- Désolée Natsu, fit-elle. Mais c'est pour le bien de ma famille.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà,<strong>

**C'est tout pour le moment. J'espère que vous serez bien au rendez-vous pour la suite !**

**Je vous souhaite de passer de très bonnes vacances d'été.**

**Kisara Hamagasaki**


End file.
